


Just Jim

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim’s tired of being compared to his dad. Fortunately there is one person who loves him regardless.





	Just Jim

When Jim walked into their apartment and flopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh, not even bothering to take his boots off first, Leonard just glanced at him curiously for a moment. When Jim yanked off his boots and tossed them in the general direction of the closet, Leonard opened his mouth to tell him to please put his shoes away properly but quickly opted against it. When Jim moved closer to him and laid his head on Leonard’s lap, the doctor instinctively began running his fingers through blond hair, gently massaging Jim’s scalp, not so much as glancing up from what he was reading on his PADD. When Jim whined pitifully and pushed his head up against Leonard’s hand, the brunette sighed softly and set his tablet aside and looked down at him.

And Leonard’s heart broke. Jim was still fully dressed in his cadet reds having only taken his boots off and was sniffling.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” Leonard asked softly.

Jim shook his head and pressed his face into Leonard’s thigh.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s all shit. Every last bit of it. I can’t…I can’t do this, Bones,” Jim whimpered.

“Slow down, what can’t you do?”

Jim turned over and looked up at Leonard, his bottom lip a little swollen from biting it as he tried not to cry. He pulled it back between his teeth only to have Leonard gently rest his hand on Jim’s face and pull the blond’s lip free with his thumb.

“I keep getting compared to my dad. Every time something vaguely related comes up about him, everyone looks at me. And I saw my academic counselor today and he made a comment about how my dad did so well in some of the courses I’m not doing really great in. I can’t do this, Bones. I can’t keep being ‘the heroic George Kirk’s son’. I can’t keep being compared to him. I didn’t know him.” A few tears ran down his face before he choked out, “For once in my life I don’t want to be anyone’s brother or son or nephew. I don’t want to be the son of George goddamn Kirk. I don’t even want to be Jim Kirk. I want to just be Jim. I want my last name to not matter so much.”

“You’re just Jim with me, not Jim Kirk. You’re my Jim, but you’re still just Jim,” Leonard gently rubbed Jim’s cheek, choosing not to comment at that very moment that Jim would need to shave at least before classes tomorrow.

Jim turned back onto his side and curled in on himself, letting out a small sob. Leonard watched as the sobs got harder, running his fingers through Jim’s hair and rubbing his arm gently.

When Jim’s sobs slowed, and he was just lying there with tears running down his face, Leonard spoke again.

“How about I order us some takeout and then after dinner we make use of that bathtub, if it can even be considered that based on the size of that thing?” Leonard suggested.

“You don’t like baths. You say it’s sitting in your own filth,” Jim mumbled.

“Yeah, but I like you so I’ll sit in our combined filth for you. After we both rinse off in the shower. Does that all sound good?”

Jim nodded.

~

After dinner, Leonard had Jim rinse off first, then wait in the bedroom while he did the same before running the bath. Once everything was set, Leonard poked his head out of the bathroom.

“Come on,” he gestured Jim to come into the bathroom.

When Jim walked in, he froze suddenly and looked over at Leonard a little speechless.

“Hopefully I did it all right. I haven’t set up a bath for anyone besides a small child in years,” Leonard said, dropping the towel around his waist and getting into the impressively large bathtub. He almost had to wonder if all of the approved off campus apartments had ones like this or if this was some sort of rarity.

Jim followed after, carefully getting in and settling against Leonard with a sigh.

“Did I get everything right?” Leonard asked, gently stroking Jim’s arm.

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” Jim gave a small smile.

Leonard let out a small sigh of relief and kissed Jim’s temple. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, Jim’s body gradually becoming more and more relaxed against Leonard.

“I really am just Jim to you, right? Not George Kirk’s son or whatever? Just Jim?” Jim asked quietly, playing with Leonard’s fingers mindlessly underwater.

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

Jim turned his head and looked at him, lower lip trembling as he studied Leonard’s face for any sign of lying, then nodded and rested his head on Leonard’s shoulder.

~

When the water cooled twenty minutes later and Leonard refused to drain some of it and add more hot water, Jim reluctantly got out and dried off. He headed back into the bedroom, crawling into bed. Leonard joined him a few minutes later, wearing a clean pair of boxers. Jim moved closer to his boyfriend and laid nose to nose with him.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Leonard asked softly, wrapping an arm around Jim and holding him close.

“I’m happy, Bones.”

“Chinese take-out and baths seem to be the magic formula.”

“And you. Chinese take-out, baths, and you.” Jim paused for a moment, then continued, “I love you and I know you’re no doubt still not ready to say it back, but…”

“I love you too, Jim.”

Jim’s face lit up. “You love me,” he grinned.

“Loved you since before you said it three weeks ago for the first time.”

“I know.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him.

“You never said the words but everything else said it for you.”

“Yeah, I suppose it did.” He leaned forward and kissed Jim’s forehead then the corner of his mouth.

Before he could pull away, Jim put his hand on the back of his neck and pressed his lips firmly to Leonard’s. “I love you, Bones,” Jim whispered against Leonard’s lips.

Leonard smiled, pulling him closer and trailing his fingers down to Jim’s hip.

“Will you fuck me tonight?” Jim leaned his forehead against Leonard’s.

“No, maybe tomorrow. I don’t think you’re in any state for it right now and we haven’t in a little while. Prep will take more time.”

“Can we do something?” He pressed his half-hard cock against Leonard.

Leonard gently turned Jim onto his back and settled halfway on top of him, one leg between Jim’s. “I don’t know, can we?” He winked and kissed Jim’s neck, laughing when he felt Jim’s cock twitch against his hip. He pulled back and took his boxers off, tossing them aside.

Jim reached out and wrapped his hand around Leonard’s dick, giving it a few slow strokes. With his other hand, he pulled Leonard back into a leisurely kiss. “Bones,” he gasped when the doctor pulled away.

“Just getting some lube.” He dug the bottle out of the nightstand and moved back over to Jim settling on top of him again. He applied some to his hand before handing the bottle to Jim who did the same.

Wrapping his fingers around Jim’s dick, Leonard make a few slow strokes, spreading the lubricant as evenly as possible. While Jim made quick work of Leonard’s cock, Leonard kept his strokes slow. He pressed a kiss to Jim’s shoulder every time the blond let out a small whine.

“Keep that up and I’m not gonna last much longer,” Leonard groaned.

“Maybe I don’t want you to last longer. Maybe I want to see you come first. You rarely do.”

Leonard pressed his lips to Jim before letting out a grunt and tightening his hold on Jim’s cock for a moment as he came onto Jim’s stomach. Jim stroked him through his orgasm, Leonard just holding Jim’s dick in his hand. As the doctor caught his breath, and Jim let go of him, he resumed stroking Jim’s dick slowly.

“Bones,” Jim whined bucking his hips up against Leonard’s hand.

“Yeah, sugar?”

“Either go faster or I need something more.”

“And what would that something more be?”

Jim scrunched up his eyebrows thinking. “I cleaned up in the shower. Just in case.”

Leonard frowned. “Jim, I don’t think I’m coordinated enough to give you a handjob and finger your ass at the same time yet.”

“You can’t try?”

“Not tonight.”

Jim pouted a little, letting out a squeak when Leonard swiped his thumb over the head before moving lower. He loosened his hold on Jim’s cock as he pressed kisses to his hips. After a few moments, he glanced up at Jim who was eyeing him desperately. Leonard kept eye contact the best he could as he licked the precum beading on the head of Jim’s cock. He took what he could of Jim’s dick in his mouth, continuing to slowly stroke the rest of the shaft.

Jim reached down and twisted his fingers through Leonard’s hair, conflicted between closing his eyes and wanting to watch his boyfriend. At every whine or moan, the doctor would look up at Jim through his eyelashes.

“‘M close,” Jim mumbled, fisting the sheets in one hand as he tried not to yank Leonard’s hair or thrust up into his mouth.

Leonard hummed in response and the only thing that kept Jim from bucking his hips was a firm hand on his stomach, holding his hips in place. He let out some incoherent noise between a whine and a moan as his cock twitched and his entire body tensed up and shuddered. Leonard stroked and sucked him through his orgasm, pulling off when Jim stopped shaking and let go of his hair. He quickly grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and spat into it a few times.

“Gonna go get a washcloth,” Leonard said kissing Jim’s cheek before getting up.

Jim nodded watching the doctor get up and walk to the bathroom. “You have a nice ass,” he said when Leonard returned a few minutes later.

“You’re one to talk,” Leonard grinned as he handed the washcloth to Jim before pulling his boxers back on.

“Never said you had a better ass than me. Just said you have a nice ass,” Jim said several minutes later after cleaning himself up and tossing the washcloth as close to the laundry basket as he could.

“Well, at least you know that much,” Leonard laughed as Jim curled up next to him, resting his head on the doctor’s shoulder.

“I know lots of stuff. Like that your birthday is August 7th and you’re an amazing doctor…” Jim continued on, intertwining their fingers. “…and you love me and I love you and I’m your Jim.” He looked up at Leonard who was smiling back at him.

“That’s right! And how old are you?” Leonard asked.

“We were having a moment. You ruined the moment,” Jim pouted.

“Did I now? My mistake.” He brought Jim’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Technically, though, you were the one having the moment. Not me.”

“Still ruined it.”

“How about I try to fix it?” Leonard brushed Jim’s hair aside and kissed his forehead. “I do love you and you are my Jim.”

Jim settled his head back on Leonard’s shoulder, sighing contently. “You’re my Bones.”

“Damn right, I am.” He pressed another kiss to the top of Jim’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
